


A Night, Raven

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Y'Know?, but like, have his name said eventtualy, he';; uh, hoo boy someone give this wind a hug, i didn't mean for the worhsippers to sound so culty, the creator is millennial tree!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Au thing; Bunch of disconnected stories, be free to ask questions!
Relationships: DJ Cookie/Pomegranate Cookie, Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. feelings are confusing, man

Wind Archer was considered a perfect being by everyone who met him, apparently, at least that's what everyone who met him has said.  
He hates being called perfect, it causes his stomach to drop because it makes that disgusting flare of hatred he feels when he sees Fire Spirit messing around grow stronger.

His creator had given the feeling a name when he described it, envy, Wind Archer found it fitting, he was mostly green, after all.

He was envious of Fire Spirit, a free, well, spirit.

Fire Spirit didn't have to protect a tree that hadn't done anything in almost a thousand years, he didn't have to kill hundreds of evil spirits.  
He could easily hold up a conversation with those who came by to worship the tree, Wind Archer couldn't, he could barely look anyone in the face. Minus Fire Spirit, who could get a rock to have a conversation.

As much as he was envious of Fire Spirit, he wanted to have him twice as much, even as much as the soft shoulder touches Fire Spirit did sometimes made Wind Archer confused. They were supposed to be enemies, all the worshippers kept repeating that over and over again.

Then again, Wind Archer didn't exist to fill out the role of what the cookies thought a perfect being should be, he hated being called perfect.

Fire Spirit didn't call him perfect, he called him other names, Fire Spirit really seemed to like calling him 'flower' He didn't know why, but he didn't care, it was better than being called perfect. Why couldn't the worshippers understand that he didn't want to be called perfect?

Then again they left a girl out to die for one of the prophecy scrolls, they always take those things literally. 

'He of the holy light will cast away the darkness,'

Wind Archer isn't made of light, he's wind and a little bit of magic! And he can't cast away the darkness, it's talking about the evil spirits.

So who was to say her fate was that exact?

'But the one of darkness will come to his soul, as one of flame will claim its love'

There wasn't any cookie around he knew about that was darkness anyways.

'If those he protects treat him as one, he will be able to fight away the cookie'

If so then the last little line on his scroll… seemed to be coming up.

'But fate says once the tree's last leaf falls, so will those he protects, as one of light and wind, becomes one of the Ravens brought by Night.'

The tree was dying, and Fire Spirit seemed to be visiting less and less.

Everything else seemed to be true, but what one earth could 'One of the Ravens brought by Night' even mean?


	2. Au info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will update as the stories are produced

http://fav.me/ddst8uv

Wind Archer: Created by the Millennial Tree to protect the worshippers. Doesn't really like the Millennial Tree's worshippers. Hate's being called 'perfect', dipshit is far more preferable. Having an emotional dilemma, not to worried about his prophecy. Thinks the Worshippers take the prophecy scrolls to literal. Hates four of the Worshippers more then the others. Wasn't able to hurt the Worshippers, but was granted that power (Not to do anything with it yet) Drank something.

'He of the holy light will cast away the darkness, But the one of darkness will come to his soul, as one of flame will claim its love. If those he protects treat him as one, he will be able to fight away the cookie. But fate says once the tree's last leaf falls, so will those he protects, as one of light and wind, becomes one of the Ravens brought by Night.'

Fire Spirit: A fellow giving Wind Archer an emotional dilemma, Wind Archer is envious of him, but wants him twice as much (Feel free to interpret the wanting to your hearts content) Has been visiting less and less. Gave Wind Archer a purple and black flower once. The Worshippers don't like him. Kisses Wind Archers cheek, did something to four of the Worshippers. Unknown how he feels about Wind Archer. Was found by Wind Archer in a village, was very nice while showing Wind Archer around.  
No known prophecy.

Pom: Left to die by the worshippers, lives with Wind Archer, they're waiting for their fate together. She likes being called Pom, it's her real name. Asked if Wind Archer is in love with Fire Spirit (He hasn't responded). Is wondering if someone with multi-colored hair lives in the village that Fire Spirit is at.

Prophecy untold. But two lines are 'Be lost in the darkness' along with 'And be pulled back to the surface by one she cares for'

The creator: Wind Archer's creator, always has tea on hand. Made Wind Archer to avoid the Worshippers, Wind Archer thinks he's killing the Tree to get rid of the Worshippers. Has a friend coming over. Gave Wind Archer a possible word for how he feels about Fire Spirit (Wind Archer didn't like it)

No known prophecy.

Dark Enchantress: Has been seen, Wind Archer's creators friend. Coming over to force out the Worshippers if they don't leave willingly. Actually just came over for tea. Gave Wind Archer a vial of something  
No known prophecy

DJ: Knows Pom

No known prophecy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit gave him a flower once.
> 
> Lord he hates the Worshippers

Wind Archer's emotions have always been described to him as a 'vacuum that exploded' by his creator, and at this moment, that is a good description.

He'd just saved Fire Spirit from a group of worshippers, who were angry at him for 'tainting' their lord.

Wind Archer wasn't tainted, he was just fine, emotions being a vacuum aside. And he wasn't their lord, their 'lord' created Wind Archer because he wanted to nap, not talk to them.

Fire Spirit called him a flower again while thanking him, he likes it when he called him a flower, it made him feel good. He didn't have a stomach (Or any organs for that matter) but it made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

He sometimes went to his creator, he couldn't go to the Worshippers, they keep calling him perfect, his creator knows he hates being called perfect, so he goes to him sometimes.

His creator gives him tea when he's having a rough day when the Worshippers just won't go away, he also gives tea to the girl, or, he gives to too Wind Archer to give to the girl.

He thinks her name is Pom? She doesn't like being called what the Worshippers called her, so he calls her Pom. The Worshippers won't call anyone by what they like, he doesn't like to be called perfect, and yet they do.

Fire Spirit brought him a flower once, he still has it, it's black and purple and smells nice. Wind Archer doesn't have much stuff that he likes, most of his things are gifts from the Worshippers, he doesn't like their gifts.

He likes the flower, it lets Wind Archer calm down.

The Tree is still dying, more leaves fall every day, his creator told him to tell the Worshippers it means they have to leave soon, he can't tell if his creator is absorbing the tree's life magic to get rid of the Worshippers or not. He didn't care, if they left it meant he no longer had to see them.

He didn't like the Worshippers, not the older ones, most of the younger ones where nice to him. They hated those four as well, he didn't like thinking of those four.

His creator said if the Worshippers wouldn't leave then she (Who is she? His creator won't tell) would force them to! 

He hopes they don't leave, he wants them to be forced out.


	4. Haha emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit was making him feel things

Wind Archer hated four of the Worshippers in specific. The Worshippers always complained about Fire Spirit 'tainting' but they never talk about those four.

Fire Spirit let him talk about how much he wanted to retaliate against the Worshippers for ignoring them, but he knew that would only put Fire Spirit in danger, he can't put Fire Spirit in danger! He got back the flower from those four, they stole the flower he gave Wind Archer, the nice smelling purple and black one.

He thinks they stole it so he would get close in an attempt to get it back, he wasn't allowed to hurt the Worshippers, but his Creator took that away once he found out what the four did. The Worshippers didn't know that yet, Fire Spirit scared the four off.

Fire Spirit gives really good hugs, they were warm and smelled like pinecones and roasted chestnuts.

The more he knew Fire Spirit, the more he wanted him to visit daily again, he doesn't visit daily anymore. He didn't know why he wanted to see him more, he didn't have a word for why his heart starts pounding whenever he sees him, why he got so angry when the Worshippers attacked Fire Spirit once.

Fire Spirit kissed his cheek when he stopped the Worshippers after he was done repeating thank you over and over.

Maybe they have a point, maybe Fire Spirit did something to Wind Archer, but they have no excuse for attacking him, for ignoring those four.

He thinks Fire Spirit might have hurt those four badly, he doesn't care, as long as they never come back.

Fire Spirit showed him a lot of things when he did come over, he gave him chocolate once, it tasted good. Wind Archer never had chocolate before, Fire Spirit said it comes in all sorts of different flavors.  
His Creator suggested a word for how he feels about Fire Spirit. He didn't like it, it made him feel embarrassed.

Besides, he doesn't know if Fire Spirit feels like he does, he did look very angry when he learned what the four did. Gave him some sweet-tasting candies whenever he was angry at the Worshippers, helped him calm down Pom when her prophecy scroll changed.

It was just one line 'Join one of darkness' became 'Be lost in the darkness'

Besides, she couldn't read it, but the line after that was 'And be pulled back to the surface by one she cares for'

Fire Spirit only kissed his cheeks. That was fine, Wind Archer didn't want anything more.

He didn't, his heart was lying.


	5. See they met at some point!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe fireworks

When did Wind Archer meet Fire Spirit? He couldn't quite remember.

Wind Archer could get drunk, the Worshippers learned that the same day he met Fire Spirit. He couldn't really remember what on earth happened after the Worshippers gave him 10 bowls of a weird red liquid. It tasted fine, slightly sweet, and fruity.

His creator said it was called 'wine', he also gave Wind Archer some bitter tea to help the headache he had the next morning.

He must have left the barrier of safety around the Tree when he met Fire Spirit, that explains the burn mark he had when his creator woke him up. Fire Spirit probably brought him back to the Tree, he must have given him permission to enter the barrier of safety.

He didn't remember anything that happened, all he knew was that Fire Spirit could come and go as he wanted and that the Worshippers only brought him 'wine' on their holidays.

Fire Spirit once picked him up off the ground after a group of Worshippers had left, they had been so annoying, he was so annoyed. He brought him up very high into the air, there were some exploding lights far in the distance, Wind Archer could only stare at them.

Fire Spirit said they were fireworks, Wind Archer said they where pretty, Fire Spirit told him he was pretty too.

Wind Archer didn't realize what Fire Spirit had said until he put him back down and left. Wind Archer just sat on the ground and covered his face. At least until a group of Worshippers came for their prophecy scrolls, and he had to pretend everything was fine.

He hated being called perfect, but his creator said to play into their fantasy for just a little longer.


	6. vwv looking around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT THE SPEED OF SOUND- jk jk

It was boring around the tree, boring with how little Fire Spirit was visiting nowadays.

So, with permission from his creator (Of course! If the Worshippers saw him out of the tree and his Creator hadn't given him something to show evidence of allowance they might get angry) Wind Archer left the safety of the barrier, and towards where he thought he had first met Fire Spirit.

Fireworks were very pretty, but he couldn't high enough to see where they came from everyone first of the month without Fire Spirit. So when he realized he couldn't find where he and Fire Spirit first met, he went in that direction instead.

He had to sneak around the Worshippers town, it was easy enough, being the middle of the night and all.

He hadn't even noticed one of the younger Worshippers had followed him, they stayed completely silent until he stopped his walk to look at some flowers. They scared him half to death with they spoke.

A blonde kid with blue eyes, he had seen them around, they where that orange-eyed kid's big sibling. They said that the orange-eyed kid had run away, that they wanted to follow them but didn't know where they went. But they also wanted to see the fireworks (How did they see the fireworks from the town?) so they followed him.

He didn't really care, he liked the younger Worshippers (And Pom) plus the less of the younger ones in the town when his creators' friend stopped by the better!

It was a small town that was the source of the fireworks. The kid didn't hesitate to enter, the townsfolk didn't seem to question them-

Fire Spirit was there, that's where he had been off at. Wind Archer now was scared to enter the town, he just quickly turned and started making his way back to the tree. He didn't want to interrupt- whatever was happening. 

He was just fine with leaving and staying at the Tree, but Fire Spirit caught him and dragged him back to the town. He introduced him. He was nice. But as the sun rose Wind Archer felt something off, so told Fire Spirit he had to go make sure the Tree was okay. 

Fire Spirit kissed his cheek again before he left.

The town was a mess, the Worshipers seemed to be distressed.

He ignored them and made his way to the Tree, the Worshippers were the least of his concern.

His creator and Pom were standing by the Tree's base, his creator was holding a leaf that had fallen. The last leaf, the Tree was bare.

There was a third standing by the base of the tree, a lady.

His creator introduced her as his friend, who had come to deal with the Worshippers if they hadn't left (She was really coming over for tea, but agreed to deal with the Worshippers as well.)

She introduced herself as Dark Enchantress, she seemed nice.

She left to get rid of any stragglers, Pom approached Wind Archer and asked if he saw someone with multi-colored hair at the village that Fire Spirit was at. He could only shrug, he was only paying attention to Fire Spirit, he held his hand the whole time as he showed him around.

Pom asked if Wind Archer was in love with Fire Spirit. He just very quickly left. Why was his face so red? He wasn't in love with Fire Spirit! 

He wasn't, all the factors that swam through his mind, he couldn't be!


	7. Visists

With none of the Worshippers left (Minus a few that sneak back into the town in an attempt to grab some of their stuff) Wind Archer left the safety of the barrier often. Mostly to go to Fire Spirit, or to avoid any conversation about Fire Spirit.

The town was nice, it has a lot of the purple and black flowers that Fire Spirit gave Wind Archer (He made him a flower crown too, they don't seem to die). His creator asked about the flower and grinned when Wind Archer told him Fire Spirit made it. He doesn't know why his creator grinned. It was just a gift!

He thought about it when his creator, Enchantress, and Pom were out of the room. Fire Spirit had gotten rather close to him before seeming to panic a bit, and handing him the flower crown.

He just leaned back and slept, the moonlight on his skin felt nice.  
He was back at the town before the sun had finished rising, mostly because Enchantress wouldn't stop trying to get him to talk about Fire Spirit. He didn't understand why everyone was so weird about it! Fire Spirit was just some nice company, nice company that made him feel... weird.

A free spirit (No pun intended) who could do what he wanted.

Enchantress had given him a vial of something red and told him to only take whatever the stuff was in an emergency.

With his luck, that would probably happen soon enough.

For now, however, he could ignore that, ignore the questions, just focus on Fire Spirit, focus on how he smelt like cinnamon, how soft his skin was.  
Someone with multi-colored hair approached him while he was staring at some flowers. They asked him if they knew Pom. He remembered she had asked him about them, so he said yes.

They asked if she was okay. He said yes.

They obviously wanted to see her, so he decided in his head to make Pom come with him tomorrow. He was sure she'd want to see them anyways.  
They said their name was DJ.

The purple and black flowers were so pretty. So was Fire Spirit.

Wind Archer tried so hard to ignore his (non-existent) heart thumping out of his chest. He could feel how red his face was getting. Why was he so embarrassed all of the sudden?

He realized why Fire Spirit had seemed to panic when he gave him the flower crown as he watched two of the townsfolk kiss for a quick goodbye before going to work.

His heart thumped loudly, it was all he could hear.

He decided to go back to the forest, he needed to be alone, he needed to think.


	8. forbiden juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the one where Wind gets curropted hehe

Wind Archer stared at the vial of liquid that Enchantress had given him, his head was racing. His heart was pounding. He was planning on going back to the tree, but he knew that Pom- and his creator- and Enchantress would start bothering him about Fire Spirit.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against a tree, holding a hand to his chest. Why? Why was even thinking about Fire Spirit enough to make him feel like his body is filled with butterflies?

Everything was suddenly very hot.

Wind Archer pressed himself fully against the tree, covering his face with his hands, that were shaking.

He stayed like that until he heard a branch snap close by him, and he quickly looked over. His body went rigid.

Silence for a few seconds, before Fire Spirit slowly walked over to him, keeping his hands in sight, staying quiet.

He asked Wind Archer if he was okay. Wind Archer didn't know, he couldn't know. 

Fire Spirit gave good hugs, Wind Archer let him hold him tightly.

He kept trying to deny everything, all he wanted to focus on right now was how warm Fire Spirit felt. He wanted to ignore the sound of twigs snapping, how Fire Spirit held him tighter. He wanted to pretend like he couldn't hear the sound of one of those four worshippers (One must have slipped away while Fire Spirit was attacking them)

He was behind Fire Spirit in a few seconds, gripping the vial tighter, watching the situation unfold.

More appeared, Fire Spirit looked worried.

Wind Archer didn't notice that he had uncapped the vial as he watched one of the Worshippers attempt to tackle Fire Spirit (They got knocked onto the ground)

It smelt like pomegranate, wine, and matcha all in one. 

He didn't take the time to savor the flavor when one of the worshippers attempted to grab his arm, he downed it quickly.

Wind Archer collapsed onto the ground, everything went black for a moment, then he felt Fire Spirit quickly grabbing him, and running (Towards the tree, he knew the path well at that point) 

The worshippers were all on the ground, they looked like they had been knocked unconscious, purple arrows were strewn about.

He looked at Fire Spirit, who looked exhausted. 

Both of them were exhausted.


	9. hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Fire Spirit needed to explore the forest more, Wind Archer needed to get back to the tree now! And he was lost. He kept mumbling to Wind Archer to hang on, he'll find his way to the tree eventually, he didn't even know if the other was awake anymore.

He looked back down at Wind Archer, who was holding onto him, shaking. He looked cold. The sun was going down.

Fire Spirit let out a small swear, and leaned against a tree, holding Wind Archer tight.

He could find help in the morning, he just had to be sure Wind Archer could even make it until then. 

The two fell asleep in the forest, Fire Spirit held Wind Archer tight, he smelt like spring water and one of the purple flowers that grew in town.   
Fire Spirit woke up first, and kept going, Wind Archer woke up eventually, but kept his eyes closed, he just held him even tighter. Fire Spirit kept telling Wind Archer to hang on, just a little bit longer.

Eventually, he found his way to the tree- the red girl- Pom? DJ had briefly mentioned her, so had Wind Archer- she ran over. Asking what happened, so did the tree dude (Wind Archer's creator, he had never actually said what his name was) and another red lady (Maybe Enchantress? Wind Archer had mentioned her once)

He explained what happened- The worshipers- Whatever the hell Wind Archer drank- Whatever the hell he had done (Fire Spirit had his back turned, all he knew was that Wind Archer knocked out all but one of the worshipers)

The tree dude took Wind Archer, him and Enchantress left.

He and Pom sat in silence, he asked about Wind Archer. She said he had saved her, and she just didn't leave.

They sat in silence before she asked if he was in love with Wind Archer.  
He sputtered and started coughing.

She repeated herself, maintaining an unnerving amount of eye contact.  
He stuttered, looking around frantically, he stayed because he was worried, Wind Archer could barely force his eyes open. He had seemed so horrified of, something, when he found him in the forest. 

He tried to say no, but the words couldn't slip from his mouth.  
He let out a sigh, slowly nodding.

She smiled, why was she smiling-

His face got redder than when he had almost kissed Wind Archer two days ago (He lost his nerve and just shoved a flower crown into his face) as she said Wind Archer loved him too but was too stubborn to admit it.

She barely even finished saying it before Fire Spirit left, not far, he just didn't feel like hurling in front of her. 

Nothing came out of him (Obviously, he was dead, even if it was impossible to tell) other then a few little embers, that he quickly stomped out.

He went back, acting as if he didn't just do that.

Pom just let out a small chuckle, fiddling with something in her hands.

She told him Enchantress gave her one as well, she said that it was to be safe, she probably wouldn't drink it, seeing how it affected Wind Archer (A supernatural being made of mostly Wind (And spite)) She was fine with glaring and hitting whoever's bothering her with the nearest branch.

Fire Spirit let out a small chuckle, staring at the sky.

He said he had to go home, the townsfolk would start to worry if he was gone for more than two days.

He asked her to give Wind Archers his regards, before leaving.

He could have flown home, but he decided to walk.

He had to think.


	10. tXmLRHnoSAs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck do you write people kissing

Weeks went by, Fire Spirit came by about twice a week, he stayed about two hours before leaving, he wanted to stay longer, but the worshipers found the town and he wanted to keep it safe.

It was almost a month later, Fire Spirit finally asked Pom how Wind Archer was, she said he couldn't open his eyes, but was awake.

Fire Spirit sighed, running a hand through his 'hair', Pom said Wind Archer had wanted to see him yesterday, Fire Spirit asked if he still wanted to see him.

She stood up and said she'd ask.

He did, so Fire Spirit followed her to where Wind Archer was.

They were left alone, Wind Archer looked different, he also asked if Wind Archer was a stupid name. Fire Spirit didn't think it was but told him it was his name and he could choose it.

He said he was going to think about that later, and asked Fire Spirit to come closer, he did.

Out of curiosity, he asked if Wind Archer could see, he could, he just couldn't open his eyes (Fire Spirit chose not to question it)

Wind Archer held onto his arm for a few seconds, before asking if he meant to kiss him before.

He said if he was talking about the flower crown, then yes.  
Wind Archer moved his hands up to his shoulder, making Fire Spirit Squat so they were eye level, and asked why he didn't.

Fire Spirit said he lost his nerve. Wind Archer made a face.

He said they were both cowards, in their own ways. Fire Spirit just chuckled, he couldn't argue against that.

Wind Archer fell silent, before slowly putting his hands on Fire Spirits' face, making another face.

It was silent for a moment, Fire Spirit was confused.

Wind Archer took a deep breath, and just as Fire Spirit was going to ask him what he was doing, he pulled him in.

It was quick, barely lasting a few seconds before Wind Archer separated them.

They stayed in silence for a little bit, before Fire Spirit leaned back in, holding his shoulders, purring a little bit. They pulled away from each other again, faces becoming their respective blush.

Wind Archer was grinning, Fire Spirit let out a soft chuckle.

He had to leave eventually, but he gave Wind Archer another flower before he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Wind will be allowed to not be confused in a chapter!  
> NExt one will, probably be hurt/comfort so i mean  
> probably not that one


End file.
